


blood of the covenant

by unicyclehippo



Series: Critical Shorts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, light beau/yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt request: "Is that blood?"or, it's hard to find a place back in the mighty nein after all that she has done, and perhaps yasha is mistaken in how much she thinks she deserves from them.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Critical Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	blood of the covenant

“Is that blood?”

If Yasha had thought to lie in answer, she’s too slow and Beau is too willing to jab her in the side to check.

‘Ow!’

‘Yeah, blood,’ Beau decides, examining the red smear.

‘You didn’t have to _poke_ me.’

‘You were gonna lie to me,’

‘I wasn’t,’ Yasha lies poorly. She shrugs her shoulders, looks away with a looming, glooming kind of stare. ‘And even if I was…so what? It's just a little blood. I've had worse.’

Beau narrows her eyes. Yasha prepares herself for a flood of pointed, prying questions in the way Beau is so good at. She isn’t expecting—doesn’t know what to _do_—with the way the woman gentles, puts a hand on Yasha’s arm.

‘Yash,’ she sighs. ‘You’re hurt, we heal you,’ she says, like that’s just the way it is, like that’s how the equation works out every single time, no exception. ‘And when I say we, I mean Jester or Cad, because you might've been gone for a while but that hasn't changed. We all know I can’t,’ Beau wiggles her fingers in an odd little wave.

Yasha frowns. ‘What is that?’

‘Magic. You know.’ Beau repeats the gesture.

‘That means magic?’

‘Yeah. Obviously.’

‘I don’t think it does.’

‘Well, what would you do?’

‘I would say the word magic,’ Yasha tells her simply. When Beau just looks mightily unimpressed, and maybe a little expectant, Yasha sighs. ‘Ah, maybe...’ She throws her hand forward a short way like she has seen Fjord do, like she’s throwing something underhand.

Beau shakes her head. ‘Weak. Boring.’

‘And you? You looked like you were waving,’ Yasha argues. ‘I don’t think yours is better than mine.’

‘Well, you’re wrong,’ Beau disagrees, grinning. The grin fades a little as her attention returns to the long gash that bites down Yasha’s shoulder. She had only noticed it by luck. Yasha's clothing is dark, the red barely showing up against it except as a dark patch like water—and the clinging scent of blood heavy in the air. With careful movements, she peels the dark shirt from the top of the wound, winces at the sight of it. ‘Let me get Jes?’

Yasha wants to say no, wants to tell her not to worry, and she isn’t so surprised that Beau comes close again. Is a _little_ surprised—because the scar on Beau's chest is still visible, raised and pink, because Yasha knows she is big and strong and armed and it surprises her that anyone can be as brave as her friends are to come so close to her, to let her remain as close as she is.

‘We came a _very_ long way to bring you home, Yasha. And I know you - I know you have a way to go yet, with guilt and all that,’ she says in typical brusque Beau fashion, though not unkindly, and not dismissive, ‘but we want you alive for all that. Okay?’

She feels her neck creak all the way down into the nod she gives Beau. ‘I understand.’

Beau’s eyes are pure lightning—stunning blue—as she stares up at her. ‘I don’t think you do,’ Beau tells her, not arrogant like when she loves to be right, but agonisingly gentle. Her words, when she speaks again, are painful and healing all at once, like cleaning out a wound burning with infection.

‘We’re here for you, Yasha. We care about you. We will find you every time you get lost, every time you feel like you’re losing something, and we will _bring you home_. Every time. That means we heal you when you're hurt. And it means,' she says, a note of a snarl in her words, 'we don't let anyone take you away from us again. You’re our family, and they _will_ learn what that means if they try.’

**Author's Note:**

> hi im unicyclehippo on tumblr as well, feel free to swing on by & say hi or send me a prompt x


End file.
